The investigators assembled in the DF/HCC Myeloma SPORE have a substantial long-term record in mentorship and development of junior faculty working in translationai myeloma research. The goal of the Career Development Program of our Myeloma SPORE is to build upon this record and establish a formal process for the identification, selection, funding, and mentoring of individuals pursuing careers in the study of the basic and clinical aspects of myeloma. These awards will facilitate the development of physicians, physician scientists, clinical investigators, and scientists in training within the Myeloma SPORE Program towards faculty status. Thus, candidates will be junior faculty or fellows and postdoctoral fellows within the various training programs across DF/HCC and Mayo .Clinic. Our Career Development Program has been extremely successful in the previous funding period, with two Career Development awardees now as Principal Investigator or Co-Investigator of projects in this renewal applicaton. Numerous awardees have attained independent faculty positions and promotions as a direct result of this Program. It is our goal to continue to attract, mentor, and assure the success of several candidates within the timeframe of this SPORE. Success will be defined as the development of physician/scientists in training towards careers as independent investigators.